What You Didn't Know
by AishiteruDraco
Summary: Hermione Granger is the Golden Girl of Gryffindor, or is she? Who is Ginny again? What about Draco and Blaise? so many questions unanswered. DMHG, GWBZ, a little bit of HP and RW bashing but not much, rated M for future language and possibly scenes...
1. Prologue

**What You Didn't Know**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize and if I could own HP, why would I be here anyway! Besides, if I owned HP, Draco would've been my... sex slave if u will.

**Prologue – Sick and Tired of being Good.**

Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Your average sixteen-year-old witch I suppose, almost seventeen though. You may have known me as the Brain of Gryffindor, the residential bookworm of Hogwarts, or the stupid mudblood of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best friend, if you're are a Slytherin, and ignorant and stupid one at that too. However, I'm not who you think. Now, let me reintroduce myself.

Hi, my name is Jasmine Mya Cosier, daughter of the all feared Lord Voldemort and the heir to the French throne. Some people may wonder why my last name isn't Riddle. Well, I can't really have people knowing who my father is now, can I" anyway, I have a sister, a twin who is being called Virginia Weasley at the moment. Shudder I don't know how she manages to live with those fools for a whole six years of her life! I pity her greatly. By the way, her real name is Ginevra Faith Cosier if you want to know, not that you should.

Now that you know who I am, surely you would be smart enough to know that I'm not really friends with Harry "the boy who lived to be a pain in my ass" Potter or Ronald "oh, I love you, Harry, give me money so my family and I can live" Weasley. My real friends are amongst the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstroke, Theodore Nott, and Marcus Flint just to name a few. I know that you're thinking back to the insults and rude comments that we always have, but I have to keep up the goody-goody two shoes Gryffindor Golden Girl image, right? But not this year though, not anymore. I'm absolutely sick and tired of being a perfect good little girl who everybody depend on! The stress of it all is great, and I don't want to pretend anymore. Besides, I've already gathered enough information through the order and Dumbledore as it is! What? Did you think that I was going to abandon the dark side and everything I stand for and join the light? Don't be stupid. I've been living with Tom Riddle my whole entire life! Do you really think I would do that to him? I thought so.

So this year, I'm going to be myself. Starting from the summer to graduation. Now, little by little, I will show you my life in reality, starting from right off the Hogwart's Express…

AN: This is my very first HP story even though I've read a hell lot of stuff so please be nice but please review! Even Flames are welcome! But of course, constructive criticisms are preferred. So really, it's not going to take you a lot of energy nor time so just press the button on the left hand bottom of the page and send me a review and tell me how is this story! Please? Pweetty pweetty pwease? (baby talk, in case u didn't realise... ")


	2. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**What You Didn't Know**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize but I do own my plot! Don't steal it from me please?

Off the Hogwarts Express, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked off in the opposite direction as her friends. Unknown to her, Harry and Ron followed behind her, curious about where she goes since her parents don't come to pick her up. To their surprise, they see Hermione entering a black limo with a familiar platinum blond, dressed in muggle clothing. '_It couldn't have been Malfoy, no way!_' they thought, '_He would never wear muggle clothing if his life depends on it! He hates them! That must have been a family or close friend of some sort._' Little did they know, how close to the truth their first guess was.

**

* * *

****Hermione's POV**

"Finally, I got rid those two annoying freak shows, and they just had to follow me! So, I had to change your clothing into that of the muggles to stop them from suspecting anything." I explained to Draco as my butler drove to the Riddle Manor. (AN: original name, huh? Yeah I know.)

"Well, can you change me back then? And change back to your normal appearance as well while you're at it. Please!" Draco said.

"Uh, sure I guess," I muttered as I changed, "I've had all I can stand of this anyway."

Just as we were chatting away, my butler, his name is Will by the way, said, "Princess, Master Malfoy, we're here already."

"Oh, well, let's go then, Drake. Father and mother must be waiting for us." Saying this, I dragged him out of the car.

"Mya, hurry up! We don have some IMPORTANT issues to discuss, and the sooner the better." Out comes father's booming voice.

"Oops, coming. Just give me a sec!" I yelled out as my personal house elves Robbie and Robin took Drake and my things back to our rooms.

**

* * *

In the small library on the end of the north wing**

"So what was so urgent that you had to see us right away father?" I asked quite unenthusiastically. Then I heard a knock on the door and I turned to see who it is.

And, in came Blaise, our own second in command under the reign of the great Prince. Apparently, He seemed to have an idea about what's going on, and I really don't like it.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some last minute prep to do. I see everyone is here, so, uncle, do they know what's going on at all?" Blaise strolled in lazily and commented on the situation.

"No, actually, because you came in just as I was about to tell them." Father said.

"As I was saying, What IS it that you guys want us to know!" I was getting very impatient.

"Patience, patience Mya. What if I say this is about your little sister?" Father's tone had a hinge of amusement, which annoyed me greatly.

"Gin? What about Gin? Is there something wrong or did you finally decided to get her away from that dreaded place the Weasleys call home?" I asked eagerly.

"Calm down, Mya. There's nothing wrong with Gin, but we are going to get her back. That's why we needed to make up a plan to get her here." Mother spoke in her soft and silky voice.

"So you guys need me to make up an excuse in a letter for Gin to come back home, huh? Well, why didn't you say so? I could just write a letter to the Burrow and ask them if Gin could stay with me for the whole summer. It is quite easy you know?" I was confused at why they were so worried about stuff that's not even important.

"If you think it's so easy, where do you want them to send her then? We can't have her come straight home! We don't have any other mansion that doesn't have our name somewhere in the name." Father pointed out the obvious.

"Apparently, you guys haven't thought of the possibility of having me going on a vacation now have you?" I suddenly smirked at them smugly.

"Um… Uh… Err… No, kind of. Not really." Now they're getting all shifty eyed.

"So? Are we going to do this now or not? I do need a quill and a piece of parchment to write with." I looked at them strangely, what are they thinking about?

**

* * *

A few minutes later in the Weasleys' Burrow (Author's POV)**

"Hey guys, look! It's a letter from 'mione! Mom, Ginny, come and read!" Ron yelled excitedly as he grabbed the letter from Midnight, Mya's owl.

"Ron, calm down! It's not like Hermione's writing to you!" Ginny laughed right in his face, while pouring a bucket of ice water over his head, making him give up the letter.

"So what does it say, what does it say!" Ron circled Ginny eagerly.

"The letter asks ME and only ME over to spend the holiday with them because they are going to have an Europe tour." Ginny stressed on the word "ME" showing that Ron has nothing to do with this.

"OH… oh… Well, then, whatever you say. She still could've been writing to me!" Ron's face was red as his hair but still refused to admit that he was wrong.

'_Yeah right! Like she'd ever like someone like you when she's obviously got someone way better looking and cooler like Draco._' She thought. Then Ginny turned to her mother eagerly, asking for permission, "Whatever." Then Ginny turned to her mother eagerly, asking for permission, "So mom, can I go? I promise I'll write!"

Mrs. Weasley thought about it for a moment then decided that it was good experience for Ginny so she told Ginny to go pack.

As she was going upstairs to her room, Ginny said her last comment to Ron as a little sister, "Ron, give up on Hermione, you'll never ever be able to have her like you anymore than she does now."

"What? Huh? Ginny, what are you talking about?" Ron, the dense one was as confused as ever, but Ginny refused to explain to him and said:

"Never mind. You'll know when the time comes."

**AN:** Whew! Finally! I now declare chapter one finished! Sorry I took so long but I was sick for a few days and then I had to study for my practice exams and piano and stupid things that I really haven't had time to post up my story. I feel so terribly bad because of my idiocy so I really wish everyone would forgive me and read my story, hopefully review too?


	3. Chapter 2: I HATE Life!

**What You Didn't Know**

** Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own HP or anything you recognize so LEAVE ME ALONE!

AN: Anyways, sorry about the sudden outburst… -'" You see, I'm updating because… (brace yourselves) SCHOOL IS OUT! Mwahahaha… cough cough. Now, on with the story!

Mya's POV

"You see? I told you it'd work out perfectly!" I smirked at the boys (and man) above me and said. "That'll teach you a lesson about doubting me again!"

"Yes, your Highness, my dear Princess, Master! We have learned out lesson! Please let us down?" Draco cried out with his CUTE x - puppy dog face.

Well, you see, they are all hovering 50 feet above the ground out in the garden, and with no broomsticks. Yes I am holding them up with wandless magic, and yes I know I'm evil but you know what, I'm proud of it!

"Alright! I'll let you down. Gees! What a bunch of whiny babies…" I mumbled as I slowly release them from my spell. Although the reason I'm letting them down was because I can't say no to the puppy face but I'm not going to admit that to anyone!

Draco's POV

When I got down, Mya seemed very deep in thought so I walked up behind her and hugged her which made her snap out of her little world of randomness.

"What… oh, Drake. Don't do that! You scared me." She scolded me, smiling. Suddenly, her knees gave out and I caught her just before she hit the ground.

'Oh dear.' I thought. "Hey, I'm going to take Mya back to her room okay? I think she exceeded her limit somehow. I'll see you in a bit." I told everyone as I carried Mya upstairs.

Mya's room

I had a closer look at her face after I put Mya on her bed. I can see slight traces of bags under her eyes. Apparently she hasn't been sleeping well.

"Hey Mya, have you been having bad sleep or something? Don't tell me you're okay because you don't look okay at all right now." I said to her, quite worried about what's happening.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I've been having these weird dreams with two older people that look strangely similar to us." Mya replied thoughtfully, after going through her memories.

"So that's what it is." I mumbled as I heard her say. "Is there anything particularly interesting that keeps you awake at night?"

"Well," Mya started, "usually the dream starts with the two people sitting in a living room, much like yours, looking at each other. Then, the girl opens a book and starts to read from it. One chapter per dream, starting from the prologue and on. Everything I've heard from my dream is like what happened in the past six years, but with a little difference. The guy in my dream keep on mentioning about a power, one that has the power to turn this world around…" She trailed off, probably thinking about the weird dream.

"It's okay, Mya. Don't worry about it. If it's something important, I'm sure it will pop up in our meetings one day. As for now, go to sleep. You need it." I patted her arm and made her lie down on her bed. She really needs her sleep!

"Can you stay with me though? I miss having you around!" Mya whined, dragging my hand.

"Alright, but you have to sleep okay?" I gave in and sat down.

Downstairs, in the library

"Um, Tom, Sere, I think there's something that's a little more urgent than Gin's arrival that we need to talk about." I barged in on their conversation with Blaise.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Mya?" Serenity, Mya's mother worried over her, since she did look a little pale.

"No, not necessarily, not really. It's just that the powers seem to be awaking. I thought it was only me, but Mya is getting the message as well. She's been having dreams, and they are keeping her up at night." I explained quickly to them.

"Ah. I see. It's already starting? I thought it would've been at least after your seventh year." Tom said softly.

"That's what I thought too. But apparently, I was wrong. Anyway, so what are we going to do about it? Should we start the preparation, and then tell her and me about the whole deal, or do we get to know about it first before you start the preparation for the ceremony?" I asked out of curiosity though I really could care less about it.

"As soon as Mya gets up, we'll explain everything to you two, then both of you along with Blaise, and Gin when she gets here, are going to prepare the ceremony yourselves. We will provide you the information, but that's all we can do for you. Because, the ceremony must be prepared by the hands of the people involved, and no one else." Tom said sternly to me while retrieving a book from the shelf.

"Here, this is all the information that you need to gather the materials for the ceremony. Read through it, and start tomorrow." Sere handed the book to me and left the library with Tom.

"Hey man, I feel bad for ya." Blaise laughed, "with a book that big, somehow, I can see you staying up all night. Later!" He walked out of the door, waving behind him to me.

'That guy,' I thought, 'one of these days, he's going to be the one stuck doing all the hard work, and I get to laugh at him. Wait, he is stuck with the hard work 99 per cent of the time. So I'll let him off the hook. If I feel like it tomorrow.'

I picked up the book and flipped to the first page. "Better start reading or I'll really be stuck all night and my beautiful face would be ruined in the morning. I really hate life right now!"

AN: Finally! I'm terribly sorry about the late update! My computer really didn't seem to want me to upload this story, even if I try to use different files, formats, or whatever! I feel a little… fine, very sorry about it. But, I'm not upset because I don't get upset, and I don't mean it in a good way…… Anyways, next chapter is about the "Power". Be ready to tune in and read it! I personally think it's quite interesting.


End file.
